


a brief study of Rose Weasley's mind

by wisewitchgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewitchgirl/pseuds/wisewitchgirl
Summary: Rose Weasley was determined to hate Scorpius Malfoy until the very end.But how could she hate him when he was so cool to her? When he was always smiling at her? With those eyes that could set her heart on fire?How Rose went from hating Scorpius to loving him?





	a brief study of Rose Weasley's mind

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> i was always thinking about how Rose really hated Scorpius and then fell in love hard with him, so i thought... "why don't write it from Rose's perspective, since we all know that Scorpius always had a crush on her?"  
> so... here it is!  
> it will have 7 chapters, each one telling how was Rose's mind in one year in Hogwarts. hope you enjoy it!

“Everything is ready?” Hermione asked to Rose, Ron and even Hugo for the fifth time.

It was September 1st, or Rose’s day of going to Hogwarts for the first time. She was anxious and scared at the same time. The redhead and her cousin, Albus, dreamed and planned this day since forever, and now it was finally there; and Rose was scared.

“Mommy!” Hugo screamed in Hermione’s legs “Why can’t I go? Rose’s going! I want to go to Ho-hogarts too!”

“Because you’re just 9, Hugo!” Hermione said, a little nervous “And it’s Hogwarts, darling, not Hogarts.”

“Deja-vu.” Ron was going down the stairs with Rose’s cat “You know, I still don’t like them” the man pointed at the cat, that was looking at him with contempt “They hate me!”

“Just because you hate them, dad.” Rose answered, taking the cat from his dad before she kills him.

“My daughter is so smart.” Hermione said with a smile, after putting the last book in the bag.

“She inherited it from me.” Ron said proudly, receiving a death-look from Rose’s mom. 

“Let’s go before you lose Hogwarts’ Express like some people did.” the brunette said, looking at Ron, what made the two kids laugh. 

[…]

Rose and Hugo hugged their aunt Ginny and uncle Harry as soon as they saw them. Soon, they were all together: Lily Luna and Hugo talking about how they think that was unfair that Rose, Albus and James were going to Hogwarts and they weren’t; James was already talking to his friends; Hermione and Rony were talking to Rose just like Harry and Ginny were talking to Albus.

“Look, Rose, this moment is the most important one: that express is where I met your father and your uncle. Friends are important in Hogwarts.” Hermione was talking to Rose, gently.

“Yeah, but the moment you are sorted is pretty important too” Ron started “like, I’m sure you will be a great Gryffindor, just like me and your mother.”

“Darling, we will be proud wherever house you get sorted into, but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are great houses for you.”

In that moment, Draco Malfoy entered the platform with his son, Scorpius. Rose already had listened a lot about him; Some people believed that Scorpius was, actually, Voldemort’s son, not Draco’s. However, Rose didn’t believe in that story, especially after seeing Scorpius: he was a lot like his father, little tall for his age, with blue eyes and blonde-white hair. He was kinda cute, actually. 

“That’s Draco and his son, Scorpius.” Hermione told Rose. She already knew that, but she always let her mother teach her things.

“Yeah” Ron said “You know that your mother and Draco were always competing in our Hogwarts days? But Hermione always beat him, obviously. She is a genius, you know? So smart… just like you. If Draco’s son is smart too, don’t worry, you’re smarter. I know you will beat him in every test, right Mione?” 

Hermione blushed and her expression was a mix of proud and reproof with a smile. 

“Rose, you don’t have to beat him in every test, don’t listen to your father.” but, deeply, Hermione really wished that her daughter beat Scorpius in every test. 

Rose was feeling confident at this point. She knew she would be sorted into Gryffindor; she also knew that she would beat Scorpius in class. Like, she didn’t even know if he was smart, but she was. Plus, although Ron’s joke about Rose has inherited her cleverness from her father, the truth is that she has her mother’s brain, and she will be alright. During the whole time, she was looking at Scorpius without realizing, it, but Ron did. 

“Hey, Rosie, but don’t get too friendly with that Scorpius, okay?” her father warned “The Malfoys are pure-bloods, and your grandpa would never forgive you for marrying one” 

It was a joke, but Rose took it seriously. She wouldn’t get too friendly with a Malfoy. Never.

[…]

“This is too important, okay, Albus? Our parents met here and they made a friendship for life. We can’t mess this up.” Rose said, walking with her cousin in the Hogwarts’ Express hall.

“C’mon, Rose… And if nobody wants to be our friend?” 

“Albus, you’re a Potter and I’m a Granger-Weasley, why would someone not want to be our friends? Everything will be fine, I promise.” 

She must have sounded a little arrogant but it was true: everyone that doesn’t think like Voldemort and their followers would love to have the son of the great Harry Potter and the daughter of the amazing Ron and Hermione Weasley as friends. Although, she was a little tense too, since her mom was always talking about friendship in Hogwarts, something inside her was telling that they will be fine. But Albus decided to enter in a cabin with blonde-white hair boy – Scorpius Malfoy.

“Hey, I’m Albus, and this is my cousin, Rose!” Albus introduced himself with a smile and looking confused at Rose’s sulky face. He didn’t know who were the boy sitting in front of them with lots of candy?

“Hey Albus and Rose” He looked at her and blushed “Do you guys want some candy? I have a lot of them, really: chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, blowing gum, acid pops…” He took all the candy he was saying and put them in Rose and Albus’ couch, in case they want one. The boy in her side took a chocolate frog, but Rose didn’t wanted nothing. 

“Rose…” Albus said eating the chocolate “Why are you with this face? Like someone was your greatest enemy in this room”

“I really need to say?” She can’t believe that Albus was really that dumb. C’mon, that’s Draco Malfoy’s son!

“He doesn’t know who I am” Scorpius said with a sad voice. He knew Rose will not be his friend because of whom his father was, what was sad because he just met her but he really thought she was amazing. “I’m Scorpius… Malfoy”

He was so sad that Rose kinda felt sorry for him. Maybe he was nice. He offered candy for them. But then, her father’s words echoes in her head: “don’t get too friendly with that Scorpius”. He was a Malfoy, was that the kind of friends she wanted to have?

“He’s a Malfoy, Albus. Let’s go” the girl got up, waiting for her cousin to do the same, but he didn’t.

“No, I think I’ll stay.” 

She looked at Scorpius, who gave a gentle smile to Albus, who return it. If that was the kind of friend Potter wanted to spend his Hogwarts years with, fine! She wouldn’t be a part of it. Then, Rose got out the cabin and, even hurt, went looking for some friends.

[…]

Finally, they got into Hogwarts: It was huge and magnificent. Even after Hogwarts Battle, there it was, standing wonderfully. Rose’s skin shivered and, again, she was with that feeling: a mix of anxiety and fear. Soon, she would be sorted into some house, and she hoped it was Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was fine too, but never Slytherin. She was imagining her parents trying to understand why in hell she went to Slytherin but then, talking of the devil, in the other boat were Scorpius and Albus, laughing. Scorpius would go to Slytherin, of course, while Albus would be sorted into Gryffindor, just like her, and they would be together again. 

But, well, that wasn’t what happened.

“Gryffindor!”

Rose was euphoric after that one word that caused a bunch of applause, including her cousin, James, and made her run to Gryffindor’s table. She was so busy laughing and saying hi to everybody that only paid attention to the Ceremony again when she heard the...

“Slytherin!”

And everybody was shocked. Albus was sorted to Slytherin. It was pretty much surprising to every student at Hogwarts. In every table, even the Slytherin one, everybody was whispering “a Potter in Slytherin?”. Albus was confused, Scorpius was happy, and Rose was angry. Albus left her for the second time. 

[...]

Rose loved Gryffindor. Almost everyone in there was extremely gentle with her; The Common Room was beautiful and it felt like home; Her classes were great; James introduced her to some people, even if he were 2 years older than her. But, even if Gryffindor and Hogwarts were great, she was missing Albus. Rose would never admit it, especially to him, but she was. In that moment, she hated Scorpius: he had stolen her cousin. Was she jealous? Yes. She would admit it? Never.

Two days after the classes started, the 1st year Gryffindors and Slytherins had their first class together: Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA. The Weasley girl sit with Charlotte Juniper, a friend, who was talking while the Slytherin students get into class, and there was Albus and his friend, Scorpius. She was looking to them and they looked at her too; Albus looked away and sat down, whilst Scorpius smiled and waved; it was Rose’s turn to look away. Why was he so annoying? 

“She really doesn’t like me, right?” Rose heard Scorpius saying to Albus.

“Forget it. That’s Rose.” Was Albus answer. 

That’s Rose?! Oh, fine, now she’s the villain while Scorpius’ father was a dumbass. By the way, why was he so interested if Rose would like him or not? She was absorbed in her thoughts when the professor started the class.

“Well…” she started “Welcome to our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class!”

“Thank you, Professor” the students answered in unison. 

“Take your notes on today’s class, because it will be extremely important. We will learn about Gnomes today! Someone can answer me what are they?”

Rose immediately raised her hand, creating a smile in Professor’s face.

“Yes, miss Weasley?”

“The gnome is a common garden pest found throughout northern Europe and North America.” She answered with a smile. 

“Very good, miss Weasley.”

She wouldn’t notice, but, while she answered, the Malfoy kid was almost drooling by looking at her, making Albus laugh.

“Well, and anyone here can tell me anything about gnome saliva?”

When Rose was about to raise her hands, someone in Slytherin’s side decided to do it first: Scorpius.

“Mister Malfoy?”

“Gnome saliva has many unusual and beneficial properties, such as the ability to suddenly increase one's creativity” He answered, high-fiving with Albus.

“So, he’s smart…” Rose said to herself, but Charlotte listened.

“Yes. His father was smart too, you know?”

“Yeah, but my mom beat him in every test. And I’m just like her.”

[…] 

As the months passed by, Rose was forgetting of how much she missed Albus and became extremely popular in Hogwarts, especially in Gryffindor, while her cousin and his friend were displaced on the school. Sometimes, she still missed and felt sorry for him and even for Scorpius, the kids were cruel, but a voice in her head was always remembering her: “he choose it, there’s nothing you can do”; but she was just fooling herself. 

Since her first fly lesson, Madam Hooch said that she had some affinity with flying, and that she should do the test to the Gryffindor’s Quidditch Team next year. Soon, her father sent her a letter written proudly since the first word. She was doing great in school, in every class, and beating Scorpius in all of them. She was popular, smart, and a future Quidditch player, but still, something was missing: that friendship. She had a lot of friends, but no one gave her all the things that their parents told about friendship. So… was it worth it?

Rose was walking at Hogwarts’ stairs when she came across Albus and Scorpius. She wouldn’t speak to any of them, but Malfoy didn’t make things easier for her.

“Hey, Rose!” He stopped to talk, making Rose stop too, but she didn’t answer, just kept her eyes on him, trying to read what he wanted. “I was thinking… Maybe we can study together sometime… If you… want to.”

Study with him? Why was he asking that to her? She looked right into his blue eyes, what made him blush, and turned to Albus.

“Are you going to spend the holidays with us this year?”

“Yes. Why would you care, anyway?”

“I don’t.” She did.

And then she made her way to the library, wishing so hard to look back, but didn’t doing it. 

In that night, it was the first time in months that Rose missed Albus again, and, she must say, felt sympathy for Scorpius. Sometimes, when she was alone, she thought that he wasn’t that bad. Someone with that beautiful blue eyes couldn’t be that bad. But he was. He was a Malfoy, stole her cousin and probably wanted to be smarter than her and that would not happen. She could be mean to him sometimes, but would not be his friend.

[...]

Rose hadn’t notice how much she missed home until she got there. She was anxious to hug her mom, her dad, and even Hugo. They were filling her with questions about Hogwarts, her classes, her friends and Quidditch. When they finished, Hermione needed to make her husband shut up because all he can talk about was…

“Ginny, my daughter is a quidditch genius! Madam Hooch almost told her to do the tests in the 1st year, just like Harry! Tell her, Rosie, tell your aunt!” He was babbling in the Christmas table, with Ginny almost punching him. 

“Yeah, Ron, just let Rosie and Albus talk, because you are talking the whole night! And congratulations, Rosie, you will be an amazing Quidditch player” Ginny smiled and whispered: “Don’t tell James, but I bet you will be better than him. We girls have always been better than boys in Quidditch” and she blinked her eyes to Rose, who smiled.

“But she could never beat James, right champion?” Harry introduced himself in the conversation, making Rose and Ginny laugh. 

“Oh, please” Ron started “Rose is better than everybody in everything, she’s even beating Draco’s kid in everything, like I knew she would”

“But Scorpius is pretty smart, too” Rose said, what shocked literally everybody in the table.

Hermione looked at her confused; Ginny and Harry looked at each other and, after, to Rose; Arthur looked curious to his granddaughter; Ron has got gaped and he dropped his fork; but, the worst was Albus. He had spent all the night just eating, barely talking, but then he looked at her with a glimpse in his eyes, like he had a little hope for his cousin.

“But you’re smarter, Rose, that’s why you’re the first in your year!” Hermione said, smiling. 

“Rosie loves Scorpius!” Hugo said, while Lily Luna and, surprisingly, Albus laugh.

“No, I don’t!” Rose screamed. “I hate him!”

“Hugo is right, she loves him” Albus decided to enter in the conversation, making Rose’s face get the color of her hair. 

“Rosie?” Ron looked at her, trying to figure out if it was a joke or not.

“I. Hate. Him. And that’s final.” She snorted, coming back to pay attention on her food. 

Her hated for Scorpius followed her even far away from Hogwarts. She could not believe that Hugo insinuated that she loved Scorpius, and that Albus helped him! She was so angry that she didn’t say a word the rest of the night, and get to a room as soon as she could. 

[…]

Soon, the school break was over and they were back to Hogwarts. Everyone in Gryffindor was excited because there would be a Quidditch game on Friday, and Rose weren’t different. Since the first Quidditch game she watched, with her family, the sport attracted her so much that she was extremely happy when Madam Hooch told her to do the tests next year. 

The Weasley girl was studying in a couch in her common room when she heard a…

“Hello, cousin” James greeted her, with his typical smile in his face.

“James” Rose answered, with her eyes still on the book.

“You must know that, on Friday, a classical will happen. Gryffindor x Slytherin. And that your beautiful cousin is on the team.” 

“Yes, I know, but I didn’t know that Victoire was in Gryffindor’s team.” Rose smiled.

“Haha, you’re funny! I came here to make a great proposal and you treat me like that.” He dramatized. 

Rose finally took her eyes off the book.

“What proposal?”

“Well, you must know that next year I’ll be the new captain on Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. And I know that you are good in Quidditch, I always wanted you in my team when we played on grandma’s, remember?”

“Yeah…”

“So, I asked Madam Hooch and she approved that you can see the next trainings before the big day. Whacha’ say?”

“By Merlin, James, of course I’ll be there!” she hugged her cousin “Thanks thanks thanks”

“I will thank you next year.”

[...]

And there she was, just paying attention to everything the captain says. Rose still couldn’t believe that she was there, among all the Gryffindor’s players, and soon she would be one. The bleachers were almost full, and soon she would have to go there, but she didn’t care. Almost all the Hogwarts’ students were at the bleachers, even the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff ones had chosen a side: Gryffindor or Slytherin; a red-green sea was formed, and she had already loved that. 

It was her first Gryff-Sly game and she was wearing her father’s old Gryffindor shirt, with a “Weasley” behind it. They were talking so fast that it was a little hard to go along, but she was Rose Granger-Weasley, she found a way. In about 5 minutes, James told Rose to go to the bleachers because the players would be called soon, and so she did. 

She sat with her friends as soon as the game started. Everybody went crazy when the Golden Snitch passed on, being chased by James and the Slytherin’s seeker. 

“Go, James!” Rose screamed.

“Go, Greta!” a voice in her side screamed. Rose looked and… she can’t believe. “Hey, Rose!”

“Scorpius.”

“How were your holidays?”

There was a Quidditch game going on and he wanted to know about her holidays?!

“Good.”

“Oh, mine were fine, too.”

“With the Malfoys.”

“Yeah…”

She decided to stop talking to him when Alicia made a score for Gryffindor. Her mind was always remembering “Malfoy, Death Eater, Malfoy”; he’s annoying, Rose, and he annoys you. She was screaming and jumping when Scorpius decided to continue their conversation.

“Thanks for saying that I’m smart” he had to scream that to be heard, since every Gryffindor was screaming and he was on Gryffindor’s side. 

“What?” she really didn’t get what did he had said. When she said that he was smart? He was, but she didn’t say that. Not to him, at least.

“Albus told me that you said I’m smart” he smiled and blushed. “Thanks”

“Oh” she remembered. Crap, she forgot that episode, especially that Albus probably would tell Scorpius that. She would have to punch him later. 

Rose didn’t want to Scorpius know that because, if he did (and now he does), he would think that she didn’t hated him, or worse, that she liked him, and it was the opposite. She really hated him and now could give him a punch in the face, but she just looked at him and walked away. 

[…]

The school year was coming to an end and the Quidditch Cup was given to Slytherin, to Rose’s disappointment. Slytherin had won every game except the one with Ravenclaw, and the Slytherins were always mocking the Gryffindors for the lost game. Except Albus and Scorpius. The Weasley didn’t get that and it annoyed her; actually, she didn’t know what annoyed her the most: they don’t say a thing, or if they had said anything at all.

With the stress coming from the Slytherins plus the final tests arriving, Rose was always on library or on Gryffindor’s Common Room. She was studying all the time and it never seems enough! 

One day, when she was at the library, she was too stressed to realize that Scorpius was studying on the other table and, sometimes, looked at her all focused. Even stressed, he thought she was beautiful; and even she was mean to him sometimes, he always thought she had a good heart. He only hoped that, one day, she realizes it too.

[…]

“Good night for you all” Professor McGonagall started, getting up from her chair. “and welcome to your last night at Hogwarts for the semester; and last night at all for all our bright students leaving our school at their 7th year. We’re extremely proud of you.”

Everybody applauded Minerva with a big smile. Except for some people of the 7th year; they were crying.

“I know you all must be hungry, but, before we serve our banquet, I would like to thank you for your brilliant grades at the N.O.M.s and at the N.I.E.M.s. Hogwarts is a great school because of you” everyone applauded again, including Minerva herself. “But now, we’ll reward the house with the greatest amount of points!”

Again, applauses and some scream. Rose wasn’t that excited because she knew that Gryffindor hadn’t won this year. She thought the Gryffindor’s golden years were when her parents were at school. 

“In 4th place is Hufflepuff, with 290 points. Congratulations!” the room applauded, and the Hufflepuffs, even in 4th place, were extremely happy with their score. 

“Calm down!” Professor McGonagall asked. “Well, pursuing, in 3rd place, we’ll have Gryffindor, with 360 points! Congratulations to all Gryffindors.” Everyone applauded, but the applauses were less cheery, since the Gryffindors hated being in 3rd place. At least, Rose did, and Minerva was a little disappointed too. 

“Well, finally… in 2nd and 1st place, with, respectively 400 and 430 points, there is Slythetin and Ravenclaw! Congratulations!”

The room exploded in applauses when it got all blue and grey, filled with ravens. The Ravenclaws were so happy and, for the first time, Rose pictured what would it be if she was a Ravenclaw, just like her mom said. But it doesn’t matter now, the food was served and soon she would be at her house, because Hogwarts was her home.


End file.
